User blog:DANNYD99/Future Campaign schedule...
So... been a while since I actually did this... but who cares... Anyway, Like the title, This is the Schedule for my own planned RPs. I will be taking a long break from playing as my main army, The Sentinels of War, for a spin off campaign and two main ones. Why? Because the senintels have lost nearly 6000 men (Over the Secrets of thelican (around 2000) and Ransacking the dark city (presently around 3500) campaings) and I really need to build them back up to strength... Especially with What I have planned. As many of you have probably figured out, (due to a leaked document that a certian 'someone' decided to post...) Vulture is going to begin his second invasion. However, their are two campaigns before we get to that point, which take place over 6 years, in the 40K verse. The spin off and one main will take place in this period as preperation for the third, which will lead us into the next set of RPs. The spin-off is next and I'll be posting the main details here. I'll go over the other two in more detail after the spin-off concludes. Note: With the new RPing rules suggested and widely accepted by user badassmcawesome, any complaints or concerns should be brought to me here or in the prep-thread So I can make the necessary adjustments. I do not have a lot of experience with the Adeptus Mechanicus, so if anyone wants to correct me on some of Owl's details, please do. The Spin off: 'The Green Flood (Part I: Rising Tide)' Summary: This campaign is meant to introduce a major ork warlord, begining his new conquest. He will be invading a forge world on the edge of known imperial space, where one of the only emperor class titan in that region of space is held. Additonally, as I said back in RTDC, this will also introduce the real reason Vulture wanted the dark eldar, along with the last warte from Vulture's hand that will be a major character at this point. Time: 980.M41, 2 years after Ransacking the Dark City. Location: Forge World QO-9392 or Localy known as Gimintis: Located Below Centaurus arm, near the ghoul stars. Objctives For imperial players: They need to protect the Titan above all else. Either repelling the attack, or leaving the planet with the titan. Addtionally, the titan is NOT operable by any imperial players. Their is a way to use it, but only if you play your cards right with a certain techpriest... For the Orks (Mainly me, and anyone else who would serve under): Our objective is to take the titan and the planet. Simple enough that even a humi could understand... For anyone not as Either faction: You can make your own objectives... but they have to make sense for your faction... Oh, and their may be a VERY well kept inquisitional secret under the forge. Hint: it involves ''Characters (on my end) to be introduced. '''Yuri 'Owl' Avian'-Human, Age 140 (Looks 14 and acts as such), Position: Magos. Wears a long red cloak that covers his body and his mechadendrites, has 16 Mechadendrites: 4 normal, 6 Lathes mechadendrite stabilizers (modified for walking, smaller claws for manipulation, grabbing, and combat, as well as stablization) 2 Medicae Mechadendrites, 4 heavy ballistic mech. Has a Special eye bionic: a single long flat screen goes across his upper face, project pixel eyes on it. Whilst the eyes are made of four pixels, the eyebrows consist of 12 each. Innocent and young, Owl was always more interested in machines, and much better than the local techpriests. He was quickly accepted into the order when he was only 6 (60) and has only risen in rank ever since. At the age of 7 (70) he was already a Magos. However, his youth is also a hinderance. Whilst he is a mechanical genius, he sometimes doesn’t grasp the seriousness of a situation, such as issues with the very strict laws of the adeptus. He also reguarly uses his mechadendrites as legs, which despite being looked down upon, is actually rather handy to get around with. Whilst he may be inexperienced and young, if any of the rules are broken by someone else, he is storm of seriousness and rage as he punishes the criminals. He is also a very tough opponent, having modified many of his mechadendrites to be used in combat, he can use them all to attack. He can even use them to hold and fire a Plasma cannon should he come across one. At his side is Lindez Jibin, a female artisan that serves as his aide and friend. They have never been seperated. Side notes: He is like a walking encylopedia on machines and other such things. Hates orks with a passion Warp link: Can manipulate a machine like no other, making improvements and repairs in half the time it would normally take. This also allows for many more advanced bionics to be attached to him. Thought to be more of an enhancement to his sight and techincal knowledge rather than a 'talent' so to speak. Wartew-Human, Age: ???, Position: The undivided: General/Top assassin. Vultures hand: 4th powerful. A very serious man, Wartew serves a confidant and general to vulture. A member of the Warte family, he uses his powers in a much different sense. Instead of reciting incantations or throwing spells, he uses his powers to instead alter himself physically, such as turning his skin into metal or rock, altering his mucles to make him as strong as a bloodthrister. His own judgment, A short blade with less than elegant hilt, whilst it does essetnially the same thing, he instead uses it to expand his own ability to do so. His focus on these powers earns him a place as vultures top assassin, and head of covert operations. Being able to go through or around opposition, both the easy way, and the hard way. Side note: Unlike many of his brothers and sisters, he is not an astare. Eater of Godz- Ork, Age: Unknown (thought to be exteremly old), Position: Ork warlord His introduction, and his army, will be introduced in the prep thread. Side note: VERY LARGE!!! Anyway, Following this will be the Realms of Chaos campaign, where vulture invades the eye of terror, looking for the door to nurgles domain, Followed by the Fall of Cadia Campaign. Oh, and to answer a Question thats come up recently, Here is the timeline: The Destruction of Leviathin: 972.M41 to Late 977.M41 Secrets of Thelican: late 977.M41 to Early 978.M41 Into the Webway: Early 978.M41 Ransacking the Dark City: Early 978.M41 to late 978.M41 The Green Flood: Early 980.M41 Thats it for now. PS: If anyone can think of a name to group these all the RP's under, that be awesome. bye Category:Blog posts